


And With That, They Were Content

by DearDaaery



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Epilogue, F/M, Grown-Up Children, Me? Writing Something that only takes up one page of a Google Doc? Impossible., One Shot, Short One Shot, too many references to her letters, Élise Lives AU, Élise de la Serre's letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearDaaery/pseuds/DearDaaery
Summary: There was a time, during their adventure, that Arno Dorian and Élise De La Serre thought that their story could have gone a number of ways. But when all was said and done, only one path was left for them, and though it was not what either had wanted, at least they went on it together, and were all the happier for that alone. So it was strange, then, that each of their children seemed to echo one of the paths they had seen themselves going on before Germain’s defeat.---A non-descript AU epilogue for Arno and Élise, where she lives.
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Élise de la Serre
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	And With That, They Were Content

There was a time, during their adventure, that Arno Dorian and Élise de la Serre thought that their story could have gone a number of ways. But when all was said and done, only one path was left for them, and though it was not what either had wanted, at least they went on it together, and were all the happier for that alone. So it was strange, then, that each of their children seemed to echo one of the paths they had seen themselves going on before Germain’s defeat.

Julie was always the more staunchly traditional of their two daughters. Like her mother, duty, tradition and family legacy were important to her. And in the grand tradition her mother had set, she fell in love with someone below her station. She was marrying the stable boy, literally, quite similar to how Arno had been two steps away from being a servant in the De La Serre family structure. Denying her wishes would have been hypocritical, though, and as Jacques was a lovely young man, they wouldn't have wanted to anyway. Socially, settling down in Versailles to avoid a small scandal would be the best for them, and they would live their days out happily in the De La Serre family seat, preserving the legacy of the building and the memory of her grandparents without any taint of the Templar Order to slander such a thing.

Charlotte was trained, but she showed no interest. She was more like her father, despite running around with her mother's fiery red hair. You could see it in those large brown eyes of hers. She wanted to have fun. She wanted happiness. She wanted peace. She wanted love. Her passage to the new world was booked, and she would be absconding with Lucien, her fellow Assassin-in-training who wanted to escape this life. It was hard to let her go, but this was no life for two people who were so soft, especially with a child on the way. Arno and Élise would see her again someday soon, they were sure of it.

Léon, though not theirs by blood, was theirs in spirit. He would take the reins of the Café Théâtre, and, eventually, the French Brotherhood, from Arno. He had plans to broker a treaty with the French Templars for a certain amount of years, even if it was not permanent. He would finish what was started all of those years ago. Especially since the Grand Master he had negotiated with was a pretty young thing who had caught his eye. History seemed to have a way of repeating itself around Paris. Maybe it would spell disaster down the line, as these things often did, but for now, during all their own lifetimes, the underworld of France would be still and calm, no matter what storms raged on its surface.

As for the elder Dorians? Well, they had accomplished everything they could, even if things had not gone as expected for either of them. They had been reluctant to continue the old, and focused on reforming the Assassin Order to lay the foundations for the something new that Léon could establish. They shaped the future of their world, helping to bring down Napoleon's reign, even if they could not bring him to justice personally. But they could finally do what they wanted instead of what they needed, now that the future of their children was entirely secure, and the future of the world was in capable hands.

They could retire quietly to the Austrian countryside, raising a flock of goats on the alpine farm Arno's mother left behind for them.

Through it all, they remained Arno and Élise, and with that, they were content.

**Author's Note:**

> I am deardaaery on tumblr and twitter if you want to come say hi! Also let me know if y'all are interested in more stories about Arno & Elise's life from my brain! I do have more ideas, this is just something I thought about while playing the game and I HAD to get it down on paper and out into the world once I finished before I moved on. Special thanks to littlelattewanders for beta-ing!


End file.
